


白日噩梦

by yadananaknockout



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, 于桑 - Freeform, 于里昂热 - Freeform, 桑克瑞德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadananaknockout/pseuds/yadananaknockout
Summary: 是平行宇宙的学者x调酒师的故事，虽然没有当很久的调酒师。419注意！！！男人生子注意！！琳是女儿注意！！！根据我的喜好会出现芝诺光和阿尔喵注意！！年龄差没有拉很大（很大），大概是23x18岁的样子。总之雷点很多。
Relationships: 于桑, 于里昂热x桑克瑞德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	白日噩梦

01  
桑克瑞德觉得吧台前面的那男人有些碍眼。  
当然不是说样貌之类的，他已经过了会嫉妒他人相貌的年纪，眼前的男人看起来不到三十岁，精灵族的血统赋予他分明的棱角和轮廓，淡金色的短发下面有一双金色的眼睛，被睫毛半掩着，温和异常。  
这样的人在酒吧里绝对非常抢手，但他已经独自坐了一小时了，没有人敢上前搭话，甚至连故意撞他一下的人都没有。桑克瑞德觉得，在暗处观察他的，和自己同样想法的人肯定很多。  
这个人和酒吧格格不入。  
他身上有种奇特的气质，让他像一块温和发光的宝石，但那光不温暖，也不耀眼，是光，却不吸引人。这样描述有些复杂，倒不如说，这个英俊男人浑身上下都写着‘我想一个人呆着’的字样。  
因此桑克瑞德觉得他很碍眼。这人点了一杯酒，抿了一个小时，一句话都没说，偶尔和桑克瑞德视线相撞就报以微笑，桑克瑞德本能地还一个微笑过去，就看到那男人匆忙移开视线，又咽了一口酒。  
“……”桑克瑞德的笑容僵硬起来，他不知道这男的在想什么，只希望他不是在演两情相悦的独角戏，他不想和一个比自己还高壮的男人共度一夜。  
“桑克瑞德！一号桌的客人喊你去一下！”穿着服务生衣服的同事经过吧台的时候喊了他一声。  
“哦。”桑克瑞德应了一句，他将自己工作台上的东西整理好，才解下围裙，从吧台后面绕出来。他注意到坐在吧台旁的男人在看他，不舒服的感觉让他加快了脚步。  
桑克瑞德在乌尔达哈的酒吧工作了好几年，一直是这里的调酒师，大部分工作时间他都站在吧台里调酒，但是也不乏有看上他的客人拉他去喝酒，再往他的衣袋里塞一卷钞票。约他去开房的人也不少，从二十岁到四十岁的女性不等，桑克瑞德答应一些合眼缘的，婉拒一些真心喜欢他的，当然，拒绝了所有男性。  
工作就是工作，一夜情也是一夜情，他不介意和美女共度一夜的同时拿些零花钱，反正他也没办法结婚，能这样改善自己的生活也不错。当然这个微妙的平衡，在大约半年之前就被打破了。那次来找桑克瑞德的是个大约四十岁的女人，给他塞了大量的现金，让他扶自己去准备好的客房。桑克瑞德扶着醉酒的女人进屋，帮她脱掉了高跟鞋，正想解她的衣服，那女人却推了一把他的手。  
“你……你成年了吗？”女人捂着自己的脸，像是抑制着哭声一样问他。  
“没有，还要几个月呢。”桑克瑞德回答，女人摇了摇头，衣服也不脱就躺在了床上，让桑克瑞德把自己钱包里的钱都拿走，回去上学，不要再在酒吧工作了。  
桑克瑞德等她睡着之后，帮她擦去了脸上的浓妆，换上宽松的睡衣，将她安顿好，拿走女人的钱离开了。他在女人的钱包里发现了一个年轻男孩的照片，多半是她的儿子，长得和她很像。  
“桑克瑞德呢？”桑克瑞德离开吧台后不久，一个穿着华贵的女人出现在酒吧门口，她一进门就高声质问一旁的侍者，侍者连忙赔笑，吩咐旁边的男招待去喊桑克瑞德。其他几个年轻的男孩拥上来围着她，带她去另一个包厢入席。  
桑克瑞德再次出现的时候，衣领都被揉皱了，几个口红印留在上面，他有些狼狈，但还是保持着微笑从人群中穿过。他没在大厅里多做停留，去了新来女人的包厢。坐在吧台边上的男人一直注视着这一切，又抿了一口酒。  
于里昂热不知道邀请自己来的光现在在哪里，也许又在路上被人委托了事情抽不开身，总之他百分百被放了鸽子了。吧台里的调酒师用热切的目光盯了自己很久，于里昂热不是自恋的人，他知道肯定不是调酒师看上了自己，而是因为自己点了一杯最便宜的酒，一个人在吧台那里坐了一个小时——这样的怪人一定很引人注意。  
他想过就算光不来，自己应该也能找到一起谈天或是喝酒的同伴，然后他通讯录里一半人还在实验室做实验，一半人已经进入了梦乡，唯一一个没事做的光，哦，他有事做了，发了条帮人找猫的动态。  
“光，希望你能在百忙之中还记得老友仍然在等待你。”于里昂热给他发了条消息。  
很快，光回复了他：“什么？奥尔什方已经睡了啊。”  
“……”于里昂热的手指在删除好友上徘徊了一会儿，决定原谅这个间歇性脑震荡的傻子。  
桑克瑞德这次只消失了五分钟，再从人群里挤过来的时候，衣袋里鼓鼓囊囊，应当得到了丰厚的小费，看向于里昂热的时候脸上的笑容没有收住，比刚才的营业性微笑顺眼许多。  
他又回到吧台，蹲在吧台下面收拾好了小费才系上围裙，洗好手，重新开始做调酒的订单。  
“喜悦之情，溢于言表，为何？”于里昂热问。  
听到这句话，桑克瑞德的手停住了，他看了一圈，确认于里昂热的确是在看着自己而且是在和自己说话后，他被噎住了。  
看来这个男人独自一人的原因不止是浑身难以接近的气质，这神秘的说话方式也功不可没。话头既然开了，桑克瑞德觉得自己也能和他聊两句，能买杯更贵的酒最好，实在不行就让这男人回去。  
“我看你在这里坐了很久，为什么不去找个伴儿呢？”桑克瑞德没有回答他的问题，一边擦杯子，岔开话题道。  
“哦，这可真是抱歉，我原本是等朋友会面，不曾想给您添了麻烦。”于里昂热自认善解人意，露出带有歉意的微笑，从衣袋里掏出了一张钞票递给他，道，“我还不打算离开，请给我一杯适合我的酒吧。”  
“……”不收白不收，桑克瑞德还是接过了那张钞票，塞进了自己的小盒子里。他重新打量了一下眼前的男人，对刚才的敬语颇有些意见——这地方根本没人会对酒保用敬语，可桑克瑞德也相信，哪怕这个人和陪酒的男人说话也一定会带敬语。  
这人的金发颜色很淡却又深沉，酒吧的灯光颜色随着音乐不断变换着，而那头金发也在不同颜色的光中浸洗，脱出时还是沉金色。精灵族的眼睛深陷在眼眶中，那让他们看起来深情。是的，对任何人，任何事物，哪怕是杯子都很深情。他的身材也是精灵族中常见的那种瘦削修长形，大部分想要有艳遇的人都是如此保持身材的。  
桑克瑞德上下打量了好几遍，觉得自己似乎遇到了一个猎艳的新手，加上他刚刚说的朋友，多半是指导或者配合的角色吧。这么想着，桑克瑞德就把手伸向了平时用来宰客的烈酒。  
然而，他突然看到了，这人的手指上有着很厚的茧，看起来就像是从事了很多年书面工作的才留下的。接着，手指甲中的白色粉末和那人放在衣袋中的笔吸引了桑克瑞德的注意力。  
白色的粉末，必然不是那种很贵的消遣，能被嵌在指甲中，洗过手之后要是没有注意抠指甲也会残留些许。  
衣袋里的笔也是文具店里很便宜的那种款式，看衣袋的饱胀程度，里面似乎还有一叠纸。  
“……你是老师吗？”桑克瑞德试探地问。  
但这个问题在他自己看来都有些蠢，老师怎么会承认自己来这种地方呢？  
“呵呵呵，这可就太抬举我了，”于里昂热发出轻笑，习惯性地想推眼镜，却推了个空，只能顺势摸了下鼻梁，把手放下，继续解释道，“在大学里做一些探寻知识的小事，偶尔帮忙授课罢了。”  
若是个善于炫耀自己的人，这话听起来就很奇怪，但于里昂热就这么谦虚地说出来，反倒让桑克瑞德尴尬起来。  
他随口问：“你在大学里研究什么啊？”  
话一出口，他马上意识到自己失言，连忙补充道：“如果是不方便告诉我的事，不说也没关系。”  
于里昂热沉默了一会儿，端着杯子抿了一小口，他说：“桑克瑞德先生，我刚刚点了一杯酒。”  
自己失言在先，桑克瑞德不打算糊弄这杯酒，他在柜台里翻找了半天也没找到自己想要的东西，只能先让于里昂热等一下，自己去库房拿酒，说完便离开了柜台。  
于里昂热坐了一会儿，觉得自己的确是被酒灌得有些醉了，他去厕所醒酒，然而就在洗手时，他听到了仅有两个人在的厕所，有一道故意压低的声音隐隐传出。  
“我的钱到位了，剩下的就交给你了。今天那女人也来了，不会坏我的事吧。”一个粗鲁的男声道。  
“她每次只给桑克瑞德一点小费就会走了，当然不会碍事。您只需要在房间里等着，我把桑克瑞德灌点药之后就送过去。”另一个更尖细的男声响起。  
“那就好，这小子拒绝我好几次了，明明跟女人上床挺随便的，我又不会亏待他。”  
“您说的是，您说的是。”  
“算了，你赶紧去吧。”  
听到里面的人故作聪明地按下冲水键，于里昂热连忙放轻脚步离开这里，回到吧台旁。他装作不经意地回头，见到一胖一瘦两个男人从厕所里走出来。他觉得自己应该把这件事告知桑克瑞德，让他小心点，然而，他没能等到桑克瑞德回来。


End file.
